


How Relationships Work

by sparklin13



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklin13/pseuds/sparklin13
Summary: Just a cute moment in the lab.





	How Relationships Work

**Author's Note:**

> For Archie. Thanks for helping Loki get Loki'd.

Bruce sat alone in the lab, tinkering with some chemicals that Tony had given him. He felt lucky that the inventor had revealed the source to be the reactor in his chest and had even let him gather some samples himself. Currently, he was waiting for one of the samples to stabilize so that he could compare the results from earlier. He got up and opened one of the many drawers, grabbing some glass cleaner and some paper towels to clean the microscopes when Hope entered.  
“Hey Bruce,” she said quietly, announcing her presence so that she would not startle him.  
He turned around. “Hey. You need something, sugar pea?”  
“Just thought I’d stop by and check on you.” She hoisted herself on a free counter and swung her legs.  
Bruce offered one of his small and genuine smiles. “You know you don’t have to.” He sprayed a paper towel with glass cleaner and proceeded to clean the microscope lenses.  
“But I want to. This is how relationships work.”  
“I just don’t want to see you hurt,” he argued, this conversation very familiar.  
She hopped down from the counter and approached him. “Bruce, we’ve already argued this. I know you’re scared but love is all about taking a leap into the unknown. We’re both going to get hurt at some point, and-“  
“But the Other Guy-“  
“Stop it.” She put her hand on the sides of his face. “I’m not giving up on you, and you know I’m far from defenseless. We can do this, Bruce. I know we can.”  
He didn’t know what he did to deserve all this love. He wasn’t exactly a good guy. Even before the Other Guy came around, he was just a scientist. Hope’s dedication was so strong. Maybe he was worth it after all…


End file.
